


Do You Wanna Ride?

by HuntySuckle



Category: Kaleidotrope (Podcast)
Genre: Do You Wanna Ride? (Be More Chill), Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by Be More Chill, Kinda, M/M, OkRickchard Version, Podcast, Seductive Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntySuckle/pseuds/HuntySuckle
Summary: Another day, another advice text-in segment. However, an unexpected question may lead to the hosts leaving a bit earlier than planned... To Hal's disappointment.





	Do You Wanna Ride?

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 4am pls excuse the sloppiness

Drew double checked the clock. 10 minutes left of the show, and they pretty much have wrapped up. It’s been 2 weeks since he and Harrison had officially started dating, and the anticipation of going back to his dorm with his boyfriend was practically killing him, making the minutes feel much longer than they used to be, but even then he still found himself enjoying every second in the studio with Harrison, answering questions from other students and fans. And getting the occasional comment on their relationship. At this point- they’ve become the most popular couple on campus, so it was expected. 

“So, why did you _ really _ decide to go with the deejay name Rocky today, again?” Drew asked his boyfriend, a curious smile tugging on his lips.

Harrison, AKA Rocky laughed. “I think you were lying when you said you didn’t quite like it. I think you find it _ hot_, like our listeners.” Incredible. Drew knew no one could see his boyfriend’s expression, but the cocky expression on his face made Drew want to lean over the table and kiss that smug look off his face. Mainly for being right but also being so overwhelmingly lovely.

“You… you’re something, aren’t you?” Drew teased. 

“As if you didn’t already know.”

_ Ding. _ Drew checked his phone. Another text.

_ HAL: Are you two lovebirds still taking questions or is it on-air flirting time? _

An awkward chuckle escaped Drew’s lips. “Hal asks,” he starts as he shoots a jokingly disapproving look at Hal through the glass, “if we’re still taking questions.”

Rocky paused, with a comical thinking expression on his face that caused his nose to scrunch up, the cute way he does when Drew peppers him in soft, light kisses. “I think so, we’ve still got time to kill!" 

“About damn time,” Hal murmured into their headsets. 

“Alright, any more listeners-” A _ping _interrupts Drew. The sound belonged to Rocky’s phone.

Rocky opens up his phone and quickly scanned the text, a slow, soft smile forming on his face. “Solly asks ‘Rocky, have you ever heard Drew sing?’ Someone remembers that conversation from a few weeks ago,” Rocky comments. 

Drew sighs. “Of course they do.”

“The answer is actually no. I’ve heard Drew humming before! But never singing. I think he does it on purpose,” Rocky claims, elbowing his boyfriend playfully. 

Drew began to come up with a response, but his own brain failed him for a witty comment. He shrugged, knowing their listeners wouldn’t see the gesture anyway. “I just haven’t had a reason too. Plus, I’m not much of a performer. Writing is more my style." 

“And you do an incredible job at that,” Rocky added, reaching his hand across the table to grab his boyfriend’s. Drew noticed how soft his boyfriend’s hands were, and rubbed his thumb over them rhythmically. 

_ Only for you_, he mouthed. Rocky smiled. 

_ Ding_. Another text, Drew’s phone this time. He hesitantly let go of Rocky’s hand, which resulted in a dramatic '_hmph_' from his boyfriend as he unlocked his phone and checked the most recent text.

“Ah,” Drew exclaimed. “I uh…” he trailed off. 

“Wanna share with the class?” Rocky asked amused. “No more skipping texts, remember?”

Drew gave Rocky an awkward smile. Why did he ever agree to that?

“Fine. Aquaria asks- or more like requests- that I sing to Rocky.” Drew closes his eyes and sighs dramatically as his boyfriend chuckles in delight. 

“Now that would be something.”

“Something _ bad_.”

“Drew, no.” Rocky playfully slaps Drew on the arm as a false punishment. Drew rolls his eyes.

“What should I even sing?”

_ Ping. _ Rocky’s phone this time. “Beet requests a favorite song from a musical, or _sing me out on a date_? I don’t understand that last part,” he says with a laugh. 

_ Ping. _

“Ask him out on a date via song... Oh,” Rocky trailed off. 

Drew took a deep breath. He never sang in public before but seeing his boyfriend’s excitement about the idea helps to push him towards the idea. 

“Okay,” he says finally. Rocky stares at him with a surprised, yet joyed expression.

“Really?!” he asked. Rocky scootched his chair in closer to his boyfriend, his hands coming up to support his face as his eyes lock on his boyfriend.

“Yeah, just give me a second to think.” Drew tries to think of a favorite song, and instead decides to kill two birds with one stone. He decides to sing a song from Be More Chill, a musical he liked. A song he knew word for word. He quickly worked on changing the lyrics to fit he and Rocky, as to ask him out on a date.

“We don’t have all night,” he heard Hal call from the headset. He peaked up at the glass to see her standing there, an amused smirk on her face. He flipped the bird off at her.

“Okay, okay,” Drew said. “I’m ready.” He took a deep breath, but locked eyes with his boyfriend before starting. Might as well have fun with it, he figured. “I want to take you to Kishi’s.” 

Drew stood up, leaving his mic on the table. His voice would still be heard by the listeners, but somewhat more distant. He pulled Rocky’s chair out, crouched in front of his now blushing boyfriend before trailing a finger around his knee. 

“So, do you wanna riiiii~iiiiide?” Drew started.

“D-drew? What’s gotten into you?” Rocky grabbed his chair’s arms, a flustered expression on his face as he flicked his eyes between Drew on his knees in front of him and a confused Hal watching them behind the window. 

“What? Is it weird for a guy to want to go to Kishi’s with his boyfriend?”

“Well, no, but-”

“So I’ll ask you again,” Drew shrugged.

“Uh…”

“Do you wanna ride, do you wanna ride, do you wanna _ go far_?” Drew stood, dragging his hand over Rocky’s chair as he made his way around the table. Rocky’s jaw almost dropped. 

Holy shit did Drew sound _amazing. _Not that he had any doubts, but here in the studio at this moment, he felt his stomach jump in his throat.

“Harrison, it is imperative that you decline,” Hal said through the mic. “Don’t you dare leave early-”

“Do you wanna get, do you wanna get, do you wanna get inside my _rental car_?” he whispered breathlessly into Rocky’s ear, close enough to leave him shivering in his chair, yet chuckling at Drew’s mention of his beat-up rental car. 

“Tell him no!” Hal hissed. 

“Drive to my dorm, don’t you say no. Rocky, can you be _coerced? _There in a snatch, only one catch, we gotta stop for Kishi’s coffee first.” Drew smirked. Rocky covered his face at the mention of his previously not-sexy-enough deejay name.

“Do you wanna ride, do you wanna ride, do you wanna ride, wanna _ go far_?” Rocky closed his eyes, his imagination already starting to go wild. 

“Do you wanna get, do you wanna get, do you wanna get inside my _ rental car_?” Drew danced slowly around the table in their studio, a grin on his face as he embarrassed his boyfriend in front of Hal. Rocky thinks it’s punishment for all the times he left Drew flustered on air. And maybe he was enjoying it. 

“Harrison-” Hal’s voice drowned out.

“Drive to my dorm, don’t you say no, Rocky can you be _ coerced_?”

“Harrison, _ don’t_!” Hal started to laugh. It was both an uncomfortable laugh, and a lighthearted laugh as she watched her friend seduce his boyfriend _on air_. 

“There in a snatch, only one catch, we gotta stop for Kishi’s coffee first.” Drew used a finger to tilt up Rocky’s chin, before leaving a short peck on his lips. 

“Aw jeez,” Hal whispered in a giggle.

_"_Kiiiiii~_shiiiii’s_...” Drew’s voice was gorgeous, a deep gravel as he faded out.

Rocky giggled. “Okay, let’s go.”

“Awesome!” Drew threw an arm around Rocky as they both stood and grabbed their bags. “That’ll be it for the show, WFLUF, the fluff.”

“See you next week, fluffers,” Rocky added. 

The boyfriends waved goodbye to an amused Hal as they left the studio. 

Drew slipped his hand into Rocky soft one, shooting him a soft smile.

“Done being Rocky?” Drew asked. Harrison nodded. 

“Until maybe next week.” Drew laughed. “Your voice is beautiful,” Harrison added. “I could get used to being serenaded like that.”

“You mean seduced.” Drew wiggled his eyebrows, gaining a light chuckle from his boyfriend.

“Yes,” he breathed. “It worked.” Harrison rested his head on Drew’s shoulder, not minding the rocking feeling as they walked down the hall to the parking lot. 

“Still wanna go to Kishi’s with me?” Drew asked.

“Hm… Maybe after. I have a better idea.” Harrison smiled devilishly. Drew squeezed his boyfriend’s hand knowingly. 

“Later then,” he agreed. 

**Author's Note:**

> i thought it was fitting, especially since i headcanon Drew as having a BEAUTIFUL voice. Check out the inspo audio here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e9rX9A73LbI


End file.
